


a love to fall for

by IDW



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDW/pseuds/IDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero Of Tython in love with Lana Beniko</p>
            </blockquote>





	a love to fall for

**Author's Note:**

> this is my thoughts on how a pure blood sith becomes a jedi knight and then having become the hero of tython some of her thoughts concerning Lana Beniko after a somewhat flirtatious couple of meetings in the past and where they take it on that final night on rishi before moving on to yavin 4

Alicsandra Nevar Hero of Tython sat and meditated, she had devoted her whole life to the tenants of the Jedi Order. Granted she was not an ordinary Jedi her dark red Sith Pure blood skin made that obvious too all she met, her orange eyes had a glow that some found intimidating but she could not prevent that, they were a part of her. Alicsandra had been told how she'd been taken in by the Jedi, told by the Grand Master of the Jedi order herself Satele Shan who'd told her that when she was a child, she'd been brought in by a smuggler who'd found her when he was doing who knows what and that the Jedi Order had taken her in as an orphan. Alicsandra hadn't minded she had grown up in a good environment with people that cared about her and she had grown strong in the force and as she'd gotten older she was officially accepted into the Jedi order as a Padawan. 

That day Satele Shan had called to see her to congratulate her but she also on that day gave her a box and told her "I believe this was meant for you, it was found with you and I think your ready for it now." was all Satele had said when she handed her the box. Alicsandra held the box in her hands she was barely a teenager at the time and the box seemed slightly heavy and was onyx black in colour and had no discernible way to open it... as Alicsandra turned the box over in her hands on one side a light had shone and scanned her skin and an audible click resounded from it and it opened. within the box was a red/black and silver cylindrical object that was exquisitely crafted Alicsandra slid her hand under the object it was rather long for her hands but what it was, was unmistakable it was a Lightsaber. Alicsandra placed her thumb on the activation plate and with a loud snap-hiss a glowing blood red energy blade extended from the hilt filling the room with a blood red hue. Satele gasped as the blood red blade snapped into existence, she had expected it to be red considering the child's nature but to be blood red had caught her off guard slightly... 

Satele had given Alicsandra a new crystal to put into the lightsaber it was a purple gemstone that had taken Alicsandra many years of focused meditation to cut into a usable focusing crystal. Alicsandra had removed the blood red crystal from the hilt and held it in the palm of her hand as it touched her skin she felt an intense hatred pouring from it, it was so intense that it caused her to scream and pass out. Some time later the young Padawan opened her eyes to see her master standing over her a worried expression on his face as he helped her up. "are you alright?" he asked. Alicsandra had just nodded and said "I'm fine master, I am not sure what happened" Alicsandra replied at the time it was only a half truth but it was also a half lie. Alicsandra had come to realise that the blood red crystal was soaked with the hate of a Sithlord, who'd undoubtedly poured all of his hate into the crystal when he or she had created it. The crystal was a synthetic crystal as most Sith used which also gave it that red glow. How and why she had been found with such a weapon was a mystery to her and the wanting to know where it and she had come from was gnawing away at her inside her mind.

Alicsandra ended her meditations, as she turned to watch Lord Scourge and Kira her own Padawan sparring. What an odd assortment of people she had gathered around her. The astromech T7-01 a 150 yr old droid who'd had his fair share of adventures in that time. Kira Carsen her Padawan who was now a Jedi knight and former child of the emperor she'd received training as a Sith from a very young age, Sergeant Rusk a soldier with a get the job done at any costs type, Doc whom Alicsandra found a bit grating with the way he treated women an then there was Lord Scourge the 300yr old Sith Lord and former Wrath of the Emperor himself.  
"feel the force flowing through you Kira, it will allow you to predict an opponents moves" Alicsandra chimed in as she watched the two sparring.  
Lord Scourge also added "you need to put in more conviction" it was then that Alicsandra put her hand to her head as a vision inserted itself into her mind, she saw a planet with a single moon and the hustle an bustle of a lot of people moving about in a city that had little to no order a jungle and Revan.... the moment she saw Revan in her vision her mind flashed to Manaan and Rakata Prime and she gulped in air as the blonde Sith woman's face came to mind.

In her mind Alicsandra was calling out Lana's name she shook her head trying to shake her feelings away but her mind continued to call out Lana's name unabated. Alicsandra and Lana had, had a brief but flirtatious meeting the last 2 times they had met and Lana was now in hiding because of Revan's followers having made her out to be a traitor to the Sith Empire and Satele Shan's own son Theron Shan was in the same situation with the Republic. Alicsandra's senses perceived that she would be meeting both of them again and soon as she focused on the planet in her vision a name came to mind Rishi...  
"Set course for Rishi immediately Revan has finally surfaced!" Alicsandra exclaimed.  
T7 trundled up and whistled an acknowledgment and soon the ship was in hyperspace speeding its way to Rishi.

After landing on Rishi in a place called Raiders Cove, Alicsandra Nevar could sense that life on rishi was chaotic at best and locating a single person would be a bit of a challenge even for a Jedi and in her mind that made it the ideal place to hide. Investigating further Alicsandra found 1 lead after another... In the back of her mind she had already discerned that she was being lead around from one location to another like following a trail of crumbs designed solely for her. She had to smile at this and could only see Theron's handiwork at play here with a hint of Lana's exaggerated story telling. Apparently Theron and Lana been painting a very tall story of her being a pirate that practiced cannibalism! The very thought made Alicsandra's stomach turn and the people of Raiders Cove had lapped it up possibly a bit too much as some of the inhabitants wanted to kill her, the first to try was a Rodian whom Alicsandra had pegged as a little too eager to want a fight and had even pushed it as far even when Alicsandra had emphatically told them that she did not eat other people. At that point it was out of her hands she had, had no other choice but to defend herself. The fight ended with the Rodian named Gorro laying dead at her feet she got more information that lead to more leads until another alien had stopped her for a fight this time to avenge his Rodian brother even though he was no Rodian... This place wasn't just chaotic it was insane Alicsandra thought to herself. as the fight ended the alien asked her to finish him, Alicsandra wasn't a cold blooded killer and lowered her lightsaber and said "No! Go in peace" and with that the alien stumbled off. 

It was then that she felt a familiar presence, a presence she had felt in the force before and a presence that was aware of her as well. Alicsandra moved towards the presence's location now that she could feel it she could follow it to its source she could find Lana, she found herself moving faster seeking it out with her mind her feet a blur she hurried when a thought crept into her mind "what are you doing?" her heart hammered away under her breast and then she stopped... "what are you doing?" the thought echoed in her mind  
"That's a stupid question I'm looking for Lana!" Alicsandra attempted to reason then it hit her hard that, that flirtatious encounter on manaan the last time they had met had done something to her, it had changed her, it had made her want more and she stopped on the spot. She wanted more from a Sith... she swallowed with that one thought she realised she had broken the Jedi code... "There is no emotion there is peace!" But right there and then she was not at peace her emotions where all over the place. "There is no emotion there is peace, there is no emotion there is peace!" over and over she recited it in her mind after what seemed like an eternity she breathed in a long breath and let it out she could feel serenity returning and gathering her wits continued onward. Alicsandra found Lana and Theron in a small house at the end of a row of what looked like makeshift housing. As they faced one another again for the first time in 8months Alicsandra stared into Lana's eyes and felt her insides lurch. The pale skinned Sith woman's red lips even her corrupted yellow eyes... she had a beauty to her. She felt Lana's corrupted yellow eyes on her but through it all she could also see that this Sith woman that Lana herself felt no ill will towards her there was only what felt like a deep longing there, she felt it more when Lana looked at her... This made Alicsandra open her eyes widely and Lana's cheeks flushed red and she turned away her gaze to continue the conversation with Theron and when they were done Alicsandra was off again on another mission for Lana and Theron. 

Everytime Alicsandra returned from a mission the flirtations got more and more intense and as there meetings progressed Alicsandra could no longer pretend everything was well and the way it should be. Alicsandra was becoming undone as a Jedi her emotions swirled around her like a tornado. Alicsandra returned from the latest mission, destroying the jamming transmitter and preventing the Revanites plot to have the Imperial and Republic fleets destroy each other, Lana was with Theron Shan, they had been joined by Grand master Satele Shan and Darth Marr. Alicsandra was the last to arrive to the meeting and fresh from combat, the fighting had been intense and more than a few times Alicsandra's anger rose as had lost her temper with the Revanites that had stood in her way who had been Jedi and Sith alike. As the meeting progressed they outlined what was happening with the Revanites and the return of Revan whose plan was insane to both factions in the room. Revan planned on resurrecting the emperor into a new body and planned to fight him and kill him. Alicsandra had spoke of her last battle with Emperor vitiate on Dromund Kaas which had been an ordeal in of itself. Darth Marr revealed then that Vitiate could not be destroyed that his current form was nebulous and that Revan would unleash the end of the galaxy if he was successful in returning Vitiate to life... After all was said and done Darth Marr and Grand Master Satele Shan agreed that the only way to prevent the Emperors return was to unify there forces and defeat Revan and the Revanites on Yavin 4. 

All of those present filed out and Alicsandra spoke "Lana i would like a moment to talk to you" Alicsandra was Barely able to keep her emotions in check as they were the last people in the room. Lana made an effort with small talk and Alicsandra stared at Lana and stopped her with a look and then spoke "You know the Jedi code? There is no emotion there is peace, There is no ignorance there is knowledge, there is no passion there is serenity, There is no chaos there is harmony. There is no death there is the force!" Alicsandra went on "But in meeting you I know something else" she stopped  
"And that would be?" Lana asked playfully  
"That its a LIE or I wouldn't feel the way I do about you!" she emphasized the word Lie and with that she moved close to Lana and kissed her dark red lips passionately, she felt Lana's left hand on the back of her head holding them together.  
Alicsandra placed the palm of her right hand on Lana's cheek, she could feel Lana's right hand sliding down her back as the kiss broke Lana whispered "I've never met anyone like you before and the moment we met I knew you were the one for me!"  
Alicsandra smiled and said "I have broken every part of the Jedi Code for a Sith..."  
Lana shushed Alicsandra and they kissed again and after what Alicsandra could perceive as being a moment of true joy Lana said "This can only last as long as our truce lasts we should make the best of it whilst we can!" and with that Lana kissed Alicsandra again whilst they helped each other out of their armor all the while kissing each other passionately. As they kissed and made love in that hovel of a house on Rishi, Alicsandra had never felt more alive until that night in that moment when she and Lana had first made love to each other. Alicsandra knew it was wrong to do it, She knew she was breaking the Jedi Code and also knew she loved Lana more than anything or anyone else in the galaxy...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this even a tiny bit its just a play on what the chars may have been thinking at certain times and an expansion of what may have happened on rishi from a certain point of view


End file.
